


My Ohana is my Pack

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: McDanno Werewolf [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bitten Werewolf Adam, Bitten Werewolf Steve, Born Werewolf Danny, Born Werewolf Eric Russo, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Learning about werewolves, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Werewolf Adam Noshimuri, Werewolf Alpha Danny "Danno" Williams, Werewolf Danny "Danno" Williams, Werewolf Steve McGarrett, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Steve was wounded on a job and to save him, Danny gave him the bite and made him one of his betas. Now a werewolf, Steve has a new lifestyle to learn. Thankfully he's not alone. He's got his Alpha and boyfriend, Danny who comes from a long line of wolves. He's got Grace and Eric, also Williams born wolves who help Steve by sharing their experiences. And Adam, who though he wasn't bitten by Danny, is still learning the ropes of how to be a good werewolf.Join them on their journey as they learn what it means to be a wolf, what it means to be pack, and how to tell the rest of the team that half of them aren't human.





	My Ohana is my Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CowandCalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/gifts).



> According to tumblr...we need more Werewolf Steve. Naturally we do. So here I am adding more werewolf Steve, but also in a McDanno form because obviously. 
> 
> I hope to add all aspects of werewolf lore. Most of it will come from Teen Wolf, sprinkled with traits or things from other mythologies. I have a lot of strong feelings about this because I feel like it's something that'll let Steve finally understand how much he's loved and needed. I hope I can express that in my writing. 
> 
> This is starting out more or less very pg to pg-13 but I have a feeling it'll change in the future. Cos...ya know...McDanno mates and mating...that's...that's gonna be a thing for sure.

Waking up to his new senses was still weird. Sometimes it was amazing weird like when he heard the waves crashing on the beach even before he opened his eyes. Knowing that there was going to be a good day for a morning surf run rather than a swim before he even got out of bed was useful. Hearing the pitter-patter of Eddie’s paws as he came up to his bedroom was nice. There were some really good things about having heightened senses. 

 

There was also some downsides.

 

Like when the garbage collection wasn’t until the next day, but the hot overheating sun made some of the bin’s contents just _reek_!

 

Enhanced sense of smell when it came to bad smells was definitely on the list of bad things. Hearing too.

 

As Danny explained, it could be a total blessing on cases. The could hear if there were perps in the room before raiding it and have a good idea of where they were. It made ops safer for their team. It was nearly impossible for a bad guy to get the drop on them. Or for them to get away. The enhanced smell, hearing, and speed made catching bad guys a breeze.

 

Hearing also had its downside. He didn’t need to know when his neighbors were having sex...or problems while having sex. He hated when he had to hear annoying pop songs that get stuck in his head because a teenager at the end of the block was a Taylor Swift fan.

 

Danny promised and Adam attested that with training and control, he could control it. But they also told him that after a while it would all sort of blend into the background. He wasn’t so sure just yet, but he trusted his alpha.

 

That made him smile as he did his morning routine.

 

 _His_ Alpha.

 

Danny’s and his relationship was still going strong, but being wolves just added so much! The pack bond they now shared let Steve feel Danny all the time. There was a little presence in the back of his mind that was always there. The feeling of _Danny_.

 

Steve’s never been so calm before. He knew it wasn’t just Danny, and that the whole pack helped him feel grounded and important. He was a part of something with meaning and love. They were all made stronger by it, and they all helped make each other stronger too.

 

But Danny… oh, what could Steve say about Danny as his Alpha? Steve didn’t doubt much, least of all in the field, but if there was ever a moment of doubt all he had to do was look at Danny, or find his heartbeat, or catch his scent...and Steve’s resolve was solidified.

 

Danny made him stronger. Metaphorically and thanks to the bite, also literally.  Which is why Steve woke up a bit earlier than usual to do more than just go for a swim. He wanted to train himself harder to help with self-control and not have Danny worrying about it. He wanted to make things easier for his Alpha… and he wanted Danny to be proud of him.

 

He woke up with enough time that even after his run, his swim, and a quick shower he had time left over before he had to head into the office. Steve drove to his favorite coffee shop and got in line.

 

Even when he was human, the scent of coffee there had been strong. With his new senses, he was a bit thrown away, it took him a moment to realize Eric was there. The feeling of _pack_ brought him to attention and his senses zeroed in on Eric’s heart, his scent, and finally, Steve spotted him with his sight. 

 

“Eric?”

 

The younger man blinked away the tiredness when he heard his name. He’d been sitting at a table with his tablet open but falling asleep almost. He yawned and stretched as he smiled at Steve in greeting. He got up and hugged Steve, nuzzling a bit, scent marking the new wolf before yawning again.

 

“Not a morning person huh?” Steve asked amused.

 

“I wake with the moon.” Now that Steve was more than in the know-how, Eric really liked to make more puns and jokes about it.

 

“Is that really a thing?” Steve asked. Even if it was said in teasing, Steve was still learning about being a werewolf. He wanted to absorb and learn all he could. Eric was a born wolf, like Danny so whatever he knew he’s learned from generations worth of knowledge.

 

Eric yawned again and shrugged. “A bit. Everyone is different, nature vs. nurture, and all that jazz. But the moon’s effects are always something to take into consideration.” Eric blinked himself more awake and gave the coffee shop a good look around before he told Steve. “Give me a ride into the office?”

 

Steve nodded. He ordered his and Danny’s usual, before making it to his truck. This was something he was getting used to as well. Eric, for all his goofiness and air of ‘chill’, was always aware of what he said in public.

 

Once they were in the truck and on the way to the palace Eric began to explain somethings to Steve who had yet experienced his first full moon, but it was coming up soon.

 

“Naturally,  werewolves are children of the night. Not to be poetic but as I said in the coffee shop, we rise with the moon, not the sun. And also like I said in the coffee shop, everyone’s different. We have to adjust and abide by society’s rules. We’re not living in the middle ages or as hermits up in some mountains. We go to school, we have 9-5 jobs. We can’t always do what our bodies call for us to do naturally. Which isn’t to say that we’re not unbothered by the conflicts.

 

“You’ll notice in these days as the full moon approaches. You’ll feel more awake during the night and find it hard to fall asleep. You’ll feel more restless.”

 

As Eric explained, Steve agreed with what was being said. He just thought that maybe he’d had one too many cups of coffee.

 

“And since the call of the moon keeps you awake despite what you may try to do to go to sleep, the next day you’re just tired. And grumpy. And even born wolves of the highest status are grumpy in the mornings. My grandpa? Just an older version of Uncle D.” Eric tells him.

 

That was something else that was brought to Steve’s attention. He and Adam have bonded a bit more with being bitten wolves. He doesn’t say it but he’s pretty sure he walks with a bit more swagger at the fact that he was bitten by Danny and Adam wasn’t. But they’re not the only wolves. Eric, Grace, and Charlie were wolves too. Well, Grace showed her abilities… they were still waiting for confirmation from Charlie but Danny tells him that though wolves may have heightened senses earlier on, telling signs won’t start until the pre-teen years.

 

Being a wolf was something that Eric and Danny were more than used to. They grew up with it and around it. This was their norm. They had traditions and stories and habits that were just special and known to the Williams family.

 

Steve hoped to one day be involved in a Williams werewolf family event. That was still times away. He still had to get through his first full moon. Speaking of which.

 

“Hey, so… full moons. What...what happens?” Steve asks.

 

“Well, we’re at our strongest. It’s one of the most thrilling times for any wolf. But…”

 

“But you mean a wolf with control.” Steve replied for him and then followed up with, “What happens to a new wolf?”

 

“Well, you shift. You won’t be able to control it. You’ll sort of… blur out of your mind. It’s like… Dr. Jekyll checks out and Mr. Hyde comes out to play.” Eric answers.

 

Steve frowned. It wasn’t until just now that he began to feel some doubt about the up and coming full moon. Grace had talked to him about it. She always described it as much fun. Danny would have a small backyard cookout, they’d run together with Danny leading the way, letting themselves let go and have fun. They’d return and eat and it would all be merry.

 

“Was it hard for you when you first started shifting? I mean I know born wolves are different than bitten ones but…”

 

“Hey, come on, Commander. Don’t doubt yourself. Look. Me? You saw how I was before Uncle D turned my life around. That didn’t happen until way later in my life. You think I had an easy time shifting? Part of the reason I dropped out of high school wasn’t because of human behavioral problems, but because of werewolf behavioral problems.”

 

Steve looked over surprised. “Seriously? But… you grew up with it.”

 

“Yeah, and like any other family trait or hobby or talent, it comes more naturally to some. Grace was both naturally talented but also Uncle Danny was scared a lot for her safety. From what we know now, Hawaii is relatively safe for supernatural creatures. Not many cases of hunters. Doesn’t mean they don’t come through every once in a while, but still. He didn’t know that when Rachel moved with Grace over here. And here they were...Uncle D without a pack, away from his territory, with only his pup to keep him sane. I do _not_ envy you having you have dealt with him in the earlier years.” Eric said with a smirk.

 

Steve hadn’t known that. That all sounded awful now that he knew more about what being a werewolf was like. What pack and ‘territory’, as Eric called it, meant. Danny must have felt horribly isolated. Fighting with every instinct and he was sure that all of them giving him crap for hanging on to his Jersey ways didn’t help.

 

God, he felt like crap.

 

Which Eric noticed. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

“I didn’t know,” Steve said sadly.

 

“What?”

 

“I didn’t know it was that hard for him.”

 

“Well… how could you? He didn’t tell anyone. He didn’t even tell anyone back home he was having problems until… well, something happened and he did. Grandpa then told mom to send me over. It was something we both needed.”

 

Steve let out a low growl. He loved Danny. Even before they realized they were _in_ love, he still loved and cared for the blond. “Why didn’t he trust me?”

 

“He did,” Eric said without pause. “Secrecy is just a major part of our lives, Steve. It’s drilled to us since we’re young. That we’re different and sometimes that’s seen as bad. It isn’t, but there are people who just can’t see us for who we are but what we are. As we get older we get better at reading people and we can consider telling them. But even then...there are some people, really good people, who… they can’t accept the supernatural.”

 

“That sounds like a story.”

 

“It is. Many stories. But they’re not for now. We’re almost there.” Eric commented. “Look, Uncle Danny loves you, and him not telling you wasn’t personal. And I mean, he was probably working up to it but considering what happened to Uncle Matty…” Eric sighed and shook his head somberly.

 

Steve frowned, “What does that have to do with this?”

 

Eric blinked. “Oh. Uh… it’s a family… it’s…”

 

“Eric. What does that have to do with Danny not telling me about werewolves?”

 

They reach the palace and Steve parked in his usual place, but he wasn’t going to let Eric go. Eric knew that so he sighed and rubbed his temple.

 

“Ah, geez. Okay, I guess I could tell you. Uncle Matty was family to me too and you, you’re practically family too, so okay. See the thing is… Uncle Matty fell in love. That person was a hunter. From what we know, that particular person didn’t care much about supernatural beings and Uncle Matty wasn’t a werewolf anyway. So he thought it could work out. But the secret was shared and our family was in danger. “

 

Eric paused and looked off for a moment as he thought back to when he was told this story. It always hurt to remember Uncle Matty and his death. More so when they all knew the truth which went beyond what was recorded in the police records.

 

“Uncle Matty grew up in Uncle D’s shadow. Uncle Danny was smart, strong, had amazing leadership skills and it was clear since he was three according to my ma that he was Alpha Heir. And as Uncle Matty grew up and no powers appeared...well you can see how that caused some tension. Uncle D loved Uncle Matty though.”

 

“I know…” Steve still remembered the excitement in Danny’s voice when Matt was first coming to visit. And he remembered how heartbroken he was when he heard what happened. Apparently, there was more to that heartbreak. “What really happened?”

 

“Family of the person he was dating learned to which family Uncle Matty belonged to. They threatened us but Uncle Matty pleaded and they worked out a deal. Help hunt down other packs by helping them pick out secrets and stuff...and our family was left alone.” Eric paused as a wave of emotion coursed through him. “He just wanted to feel like he was a bigger part of the pack… he did everything he could to protect us. Died doing so too. He… he was a hero.”

 

Steve got out of the truck so he could hug Eric properly. He felt the younger man’s grief. More than that, there was a sharp pain that he felt through Eric who had Matt as a packmate once. It was like losing a limb, a phantom pain.

 

Eric was thankful for the embrace and he managed to smile at Steve at the end of the hug. Patting his shoulder he told the SEAL, “You’re a great guy. And your military discipline might help you, it might not be so bad. First time though, Uncle D might want to do what he’s done for Adam, just to be safe.”

 

At that, Steve raised an eyebrow, “What he’d do to Adam?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve was in his office practicing his claw movements. He was doing the breathing technique that Danny had taught Grace.

 

“If you’re going to do that in your office, be more attentive or at least lock the door.”

 

He jumped out of his chair and hid his hands behind his back as fast as he could. His heart was pounding even though it was just Danny. Red donned his face with a deep blush _because_ it was was Danny, his alpha that he wanted to impress not annoy.

 

“Danny, I-”

 

Danny raised his hand to stop him. “I was watching from my office. I had an idea that’s what you were doing, but Lou’s on his way in and Junior just arrived. You looked very deep in thought, and I didn’t want them to catch you by surprise.”

 

Steve frowned with guilt, “I’m so sorry. I’ll try harder.”

 

“Hey, you’re doing really good. And that’s part of why I’m here.” Danny told him as he caressed his face. He leaned up and kissed Steve gently, “I watch over you, so you can learn and become the best wolf you can be.”

 

“Still…” Stiles mumbled as he shuffled his feet.

 

“Are you getting better?” Danny asked him.

 

Steve had to smile a little at that and nodded. “It’s easier to retreat them now.”

 

“See? That’s what it’s about. And it’s impressive considering the full moon’s in a couple of days.” Danny told him.

 

“Can you explain that a little bit more? I feel like I should… like I should be feeling more discomfort or have more trouble.” Steve told Danny.

 

“Well, during the full moon that’s when our animal side is at the surface. What a lot of people who are bitten get confused about in the beginning is that the animal inside isn’t a different part of you. It is you. But it’s parts of you, you might try to hide away. It can bring out the worst in you. Your insecurities, your jealousy, your anger, your grief, your sadness. And if you’re at odds with accepting all those things that are you...they take up a life of its own. As your wolf. And the human you that’s normally awake is pushed down to where those feelings normally get pushed down to...until the sun comes back up.” Danny explained as best as he could.

 

“I… I fear that. A bit. But I don’t feel it.” Steve admitted.

 

“You’re a soldier. You trained yourself and your body for so long, babe. That will help you. You might remain conscious during the full moon and be aware. Still, I want to be safe so we’re not gonna have a run yet. Adam’s nearly there himself, but not quite yet. I promise you, one day the full moon’s going to be one of the best days of the month.” Danny promised him with a smile.

 

Steve believed him. So he leaned down and kissed him again.

 

“Love you, Danno.”

 

“Love you too, babe. Now. Claws away. The team’s arriving.” Danny told him. The blond then made his way to the door but Steve stopped him before he could leave.

 

“Hey, Danny?”

 

“Yeah?” Danny asked as he turned around to face Steve.

 

“Once I master the general werewolf thing… can you tell me about the Williams Pack?”

 

Danny actually smiled at that and nodded. “You bet.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, is it bad?” Steve asked Adam as they were investigating a scene together. They weren’t commed in, and were alone.

 

“What? Shifting on the full moon?” Adam asked. 

 

Steve nodded. “Also whatever it is that Danny does.”

 

“Considering he said _his_ grandfather owned a metal crown of thorns he used to use on wolves who couldn’t gain control, I think we’re getting off easy,” Adam said with a small smirk.

 

Steve’s eyes widened. “ _What_?”

 

“It was apparently for extreme cases only. Pain brings you out of the animal state and back into your human mind. Danny hopes for us to be able to gain control without such extremes but if you’re ever in a bind and don’t want to get caught with claws or something, breaking a finger works wonders.”

 

“Have you-”

 

“Yup. Recently bitten and my eyes were glowing up like a neon sign in Toyko. Danny broke my finger and well. Neat, but a drastic trick. Wish I had your control. Maybe next month we’ll get a Williams style full moon. This time though, just us at the cabin, sitting around a bit bored. If we’re all mostly in control we might get a movie night. All depends.”

 

Steve was now more curious and confused about the full moon than ever. But also excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying this. Please read any notes that might appear in the next chapter. Rating or tags may have changed. Any changes of such, I will make note of before the story begins.


End file.
